


any human friend

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Artistic Liberties, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Banter, Bisexual Dan Lewis, Bisexual Eddie Brock, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Consentacles, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), In the "btw I share my body with an alien symbiote" kinda way, Kinda, Laughter During Sex, Lists, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Matchmaker Venom Symbiote, Matchmaking, Multi, Mythology References, One (1) Random Chuck Tingle Reference, Other, References to Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shy Eddie Brock, Shyness, Smoking, Socially Awkward Eddie Brock, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/Other, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Like every proud San Francisco resident, Dan has a favourite coffee shop, and like every disaster bisexual with the tendency to crush on everyone with decent looks, a captivating smile and a certain kind of humour, of course he also has a favourite barista.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis, Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142
Collections: Venom Holiday Exchange 2019





	any human friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celtic7irish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/gifts).



> Dear celtic7irish!
> 
> This is my first time writing in this fandom, this is my first time writing a explicit threesome, and on top of that I only barely finished it before the deadline.
> 
> I found your letter very inspiring and had a lot of ideas, but in the end I settled on the coffee shop AU, and smut happened.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

Like every proud San Francisco resident, Dan has a favourite coffee shop, and like every disaster bisexual with the tendency to crush on everyone with decent looks, a captivating smile and a certain kind of humour, of course he also has a favourite barista.  
His nametag says his name is Edward.  
"Eddie," he corrects the first time he calls him that. "The same as always?"  
"Yeah, sure. Sorry about that. I know that feeling. My name's Dan. I hate getting called Daniel. Makes me feel like an unruly schoolboy all over again."  
He laughs, and Eddie laughs, too.  
There's a sparkle in his eyes that Dan can't quite place until he says, "I have a smoke break in ten minutes."  
"Excuse me?" He stares at him for a while, perplexed, takes the cup with hot coffee from Eddie and lets the people in the queue behind him get between them.  
He's a little confused by the latest turn of events, so he decides to review the facts:

1\. Eddie's fucking gorgeous. So gorgeous, Dan would be certain he was out of his league had they met under different circumstances. (He's tall and lean and looks a little out of place in a coffee shop; then again, he has a certain air about him that might just as well make him look a little out of place anywhere.)  
2\. He's that kind of service worker Dan can have small talk with that doesn't make him cringe to the bone - quite the opposite, actually. Talking to him always brightens up his day;  
3\. He blushes so easily; all it takes is a little wink when he says something right and he adverts his gaze like he's never been flirted with before. (Sometimes, when you're feeling especially adventurous, he bites his lip and lets his gaze wander over Eddie's muscular frame, hungrily. It makes the man look like he's about to have a heart attack - it's deliriously delicious in a kind of mean, but definitely fun way.)

So, the reason why he's a little confused is that he never expected Eddie to make the first move, or any move at all, for that matter.  
Dan's not even sure if he would ever have gathered the courage to make a move on him, and now he's forced to make a choice.  
He chuckles nervously, catching himself thinking of cheap excuses while his feet already lead him to the shop's backdoor.  
So they meet between broken-down boxes and overfull trashcans.  
Dan watches him light a cigarette with trembling hands and offer him to you, too. He politely refuses.  
"I think you should take me out for dinner," Eddie says, grinning.  
"You think so, huh?"  
"Yep."  
"Then I think you should give me your number."  
"Okay."

*

They meet after dark at a fancy restaurant of Dan's choosing.  
He learns a few more things about Eddie:

4\. He looks good in a suit; wine and fine dining suit him.  
5\. He also has an ex-girlfriend that's a lawyer.  
6\. He used to be a reporter, but the research for an article about some corrupt scientists had cost him his job.

Dan talks a little about is own job, but it isn't as exciting or appetizing as one might think, so they soon resort to jokingly comparing real life to Grey's Anatomy, Scrubs and House M.D.  
After they're finished with dessert, they go for a walk. They enjoy each other's calm company in silence; Dan watches Eddie exhale smoke into the night sky and thinks about kissing him.  
"My flat's just down the street," he says eventually. "Do you... want to come over for another glass of wine or so?"  
"Sure." He grins, his teeth white and bright in the shine of the streetlight above them. Dangerous. Dan can't say he doesn't like it.  
It's clear from the electricity in the air between them that alcohol is just an alibi. That Eddie will stay the night feels just right, like the natural progression of things, even if their clothes should stay on.

*

Dan pushes him up against a wall and kiss him hungrily.  
He kisses back desperately.  
Dan can hear his own heartbeat in his ears, like white noise. He places your hands on his chest - it's heaving underneath his touch.  
Eddie mimics the gesture - with a little more force: he's pushing Dan away.  
"Hey, slow down a little, tiger, will you?"  
He's still grinning again, hungrily, or maybe he never even stopped while they were kissing, but now there's also a certain flicker of insecurity in his despite the twilight in Dan's flat still-so-fucking-bright eyes.  
"Hey, sorry, I'm not usually that straight-forward on a first date, it's just... you're so fucking hot, Eddie."  
"Thanks." He's still grinning. Dan blinks. He's not even Irish, but still tempted to count his teeth. "And it's not that I'm minding the speed that much, it's just that... we're not alone."  
"What the hell are you talking about?," Dan blurts out in surprise, obviously caught off-guard by that random statement, voice coming out a little too high-pitched to be entirely calm, but maybe that could be blamed on his still-there arousal.  
"Don't worry, Dan, there's no need to be scared."  
Now he's a little scared, though.  
"We're not going to hurt you. It's just... before this can continue, I need you to meet someone."  
"Okay...?"  
Now he's mainly confused.  
The thing is this: Up to this point, Eddie has seemed pretty normal.  
If he's only trying to be a little honest with himself, he still does.  
He's just a normal guy, someone who can still crack a joke despite life not being very kind to him.  
But normal. Sane. Trustworthy.  
There hasn't been a second Dan hasn't felt safe in his presence. He still does. He's just curious, okay, maybe a little suspicious, about what exactly it is he wants to tell you. This person he wants to introduce you to that's supposed to be in the hallway of your very own flat with you.  
The idea is rather unsettling, but after there had been a break-in into his last apartment, he had immediately felt it as soon as he came though the door.  
Eddie's kissing skills aŕe exceptional, but not mindblowing enough to turn of Dan's instincts, sorry not sorry, sir.  
"I know this is going to sound crazy, but believe me, it's true. I didn't lie when I told you I was a reporter, and the article that got me fired was about corrupt scientists. I'm sure you heard about Life Foundation, the lab that blew up. I was in there. They did research on - and don't laugh now, I'm serious - Aliens. Like, alien symbiotes, unique lifeforms with a consciousness of their own that need to rely on a host. One of them, they're name is Venom, bonded with me. They're a part of me now. I know this sounds crazy but it's true, and I'm just gonna show you, okay?"  
He holds out his hand. There's a small black spot on its palm, like oil, and it's growing and gaining shape, becoming rather three-dimensional like something rearing its head.  
And a head it is, apparently, for the black mass of a consistency Dan can't quite pin-point suddenly blinks and opens two bone-white eyes and a mouth that grins at him impossibly wide.  
"Hi."  
He's... mesmerized. His pulse quickens although he isn't scared. He doesn't even have to take a step back. Instead, he finds himself reaching out to touch what appears to be a sentinent extension of Eddie's body.  
"Can I touch it... you? You said they're a symbiote, so you're both equals, right?"  
He feels like arousal, adrenaline and his messy memory of high school biology are turning him into a rambling mess, but before the situation can escalate, Eddie and... Venom nod in unison, and the latter moves closer to rub their head against Dan's outstretched hand like a cat.  
A suprised laugh escapes his dry lips. They somehow feel hot and cold, dry and wet, soft and solid at the same time.  
"Technically we're equals, but they can get quite bossy." Eddie chuckles. "He annoyed me for weeks until I gathered the courage to make a move on you. He likes you. We both like you, otherwise this wouldn't work."  
"By this you mean..."  
Suddenly, Venom's face is right in front of Dan's.  
"Sex," they hiss, like it's somehow the filthiest and best thing mammals could've ever invented. It could seem that way from an alien perspective, Dan supposes, and then he stops thinking altogether because Venom has started licking his lips with an abnormally long and sticky tongue.  
He lets his mouth fall open almost immediately and catches hinself imagining choking on it - or getting fucked by it, for that matter.  
Eddie kisses his neck and begins unbuttoning his shirt - and then he feels something nestling at the zipper of Dan's jeans. It feels the way Venom's head had felt, but seems to be rather shaped like... tentacles?  
His jeans and boxers slide to the floor almost by themselves and Venom and Eddie stop kissing him for a moment to check on him.  
"Everything alright? I understand that it can get too much."  
Eddie looks at him very attentively.  
"I'm fine, really. Who would've guessed that picking up my favourite barista would end in a Chuck-Tingle-style hook-up, a fantasy I didn't even knew I had!"  
"Life Foundation. Where dreams come true," Venom joked, before diving in to kiss Eddie.  
The sight was obscene.  
Venom's obvious shape-shifting abilities made it hard to tell what their regular size was, but in the twilight of your hallway they looked impossibly huge, like they could crush Eddie and snap his spine in half.  
Not that they ever would hurt their host, the love between them was clear as day to an outside observer like Dan.  
He felt glad that he had been granted a chance to be included in this.  
He kissed Eddie's shoulder and tried to get him out of his shirt. As the three of them realized that that would mean Eddie and Venom had to break the kiss, the latter simply tore the fabric in half with one of their tendrils.  
Dan proceeded to slide a hand down Eddie's pants. He was just as hard as Dan himself and leaking pre-come into his boxers. He and Venom helped him get out of them, this time without destroying them.  
As soon as both men stood there naked in Dan's hallway, Venom wrapped one big tentacle around their waists each and squashed their bodies together as softly as possible.  
Dan and Eddie gasped for breath as their dicks rubbed against each other once, then they both threw their heads back and moaned wantonly as Venom wrapped four smaller tendrils around them, jerking them off both at the same time.  
"Stop," Dan whispered hoarsely, and the tendrils fell away immediately, bringing distance between Eddie and himself.  
"What's wrong?," Eddie asked worriedly.  
"Nothing, really, you're perfect, both of you. It's just... if you keep doing that, I'll come like a teenager before... I want you to fuck me."  
"Me or Venom. Or both of us?"  
Dan's eyes widened at that. "That's... quite the idea, but I don't think I'll be able to handle that right now."  
Eddie grinned. "That's perfectly fine, Dan. However, there's always been something else I wanted to try.  
He leaned in closer, until his lips brushed over Dan's and over his cheek, until he could whisper into his ear.  
Dan's throat went tight and dry from arousal. "I'd like that."  
"Bedroom?," Venom asked.  
"Bedroom."  
They left their clothes scattered all over the way there, always exchanging messy kisses, tripping over their own feet and trusting Venom to catch them before they could fall and/or hit their heads.  
They crashed onto the bed like lovesick teenagers, kissing, letting their hands wander, gently rutting against the other's thigh.  
"Easy now," Venom said, their voice intense as ever, but somehow still sounding husky like a whisper.  
Dan could feel one of their tentacles circling his hole.  
"Lube's in the bedside table," he informed them.  
"Thanks, but I got my own."  
As if to prove a point, they oozed some of it onto Dan's twitching hole, massaged the muscle before gently and slowly pushing in, making him moan.  
Dan looked up at Eddie whose eyes rolled back in his head which probably indicated that he was getting the same treatment, like they had agreed on.  
He could feel Venom sliding deeper inside him, oozing more and more lube, he could feel himself relaxing, and then he felt the tentacle inside him grow.  
"Oh, fuck, Eddie, do you feel this, too?"  
"Yeah, Dan, feels good, doesn't it?"  
"Mhm, it feels fucking amazing."  
It didn't need much more words like that, so Dan reached up to cup Eddie's face and pulled him into a kiss that muffled both their moans.  
Meanwhile, he tendril inside him had reached the size of an average human dick.  
"Ready, Dan?," they asked.  
"Yes, Venom, please fuck me!" It came out barely resembling a sob.  
They pulled the tentacle out almost entirely, only to sink it back in, slowly, gently.  
It felt different and better than everything Dan had ever felt before - Venom still felt hard and soft, cold and hot at the same time, it felt like they were reaching places no human had ever even remotely come close to.  
"Oh, fuck, yeah, harder, Venom, please!," he very nearly screamed.  
And Venom did fuck him harder. Pulled the tendril out and pushed it back it almost immediately, his lubed up hole making the filthiest squelching sound.  
The force of Venom's thrusts pushed Dan and Eddie against each other again.  
Their mouths found each other again, and somehow Venom's tongue found its way into their kisses as well, making them messy and confusing and light-headed.  
It didn't take long for Venom to find Dan's prostate.  
He immediately shied away from their sloppy kissing and buried his head in the pillow to muffle his screams of pleasure.  
"Hey."  
He looked up to find Eddie and Venom staring at him, hungrily, but it was especially Eddie's face that captivated Dan.  
He looked like Dan felt and thought he might look himself; his hair dishelved, his eyes glassy with lust.  
He looked perfect like this. Dan wanted to kiss him again but he felt like even the slightest breeze might set him off, and he wanted this delicious feeling to last.  
"Do you have noisy neighbours that will bang on the walls or something like that if we're getting too loud?"  
Dan was too far gone to fully comprehend the sense behind the question, but he shook his head.  
"Good," Venom chimed in and pushed another tentacle under Dan's chin to lift it from the pillow, "because I wanna here you scream when we make you come."  
Dan didn't have a chance to do much else, for the next thing Venom did was fucking him and Eddie and earnest, shoving them both up against each other in time with their thrusts.  
Venom was hitting his prostate with almost every thrust now and wrapped another tendril around their dicks, jerking them off together and caressing their slits.  
It was simply too much sensation at once to withstand his building orgasm.  
Dan yelled and collapsed on top of Eddie, both their dicks pulsing and spurting cum all over. He could feel Venom pulsate inside him as well.  
That was the last thing he felt before falling asleep. The last thing he saw was Eddie smiling back at him.


End file.
